Dreams are for Wonderland
by DarkxSonata
Summary: Alice had lived her life and returns to Wonderland, but what of her granddaughter Anna? Alice is the only one that can stop Anna's wedding. Follow Anna as she travels through Underland in search of Alice. AbsolemxOC
1. Proglog

_Prolog_

Down the rabbit hole she fell tumbling and tumbling until she fell into a world all in its own. Wonderland she had called it. She had come for the second time only not realizing it at first. You see, as she was growing up she had turned her visit to that wonderful wonderland into a dream hidden away in her mind. She ventured into the world meeting up with old friends and turning the wheels of the war that was raging and becoming their champion.

She had lost herself and before she could fight to help her friends she had to once again remember who she truly was. So, she stood her ground looking at the caterpillar before her and spoke in a proud voice declaring who she was, realizing that she was now ready to fight. The battle was fought and won giving the White Queen her proper place back in that magical wonderland.

She then returned home to live out her own life the way she wanted to, not the way others told her. She then fell in love and spent many wonderful years away from Wonderland, only this time she never locked it away as a dream. She kept the memory close to her and precious in her heart. Having a family of her own she had always wondered if another in her family would one day find wonderland for themselves.

She realized soon that her own daughter would never find it. She lived a preplanned life wanting only to make others happy. But it wasn't until her daughter's daughter that there was a light of hope in her heart. For her granddaughter seemed to want to live her own life making her own path.

She found that the young girl was similar to herself at her age. Always daydreaming and playing games of pretend. She never once noticed her granddaughter with a serious disposition. Sadly, everything seemed to change when her son-in-law passed away. The granddaughter was then thrust into a world of sadness where dreams and pretend were cast into the shadows, along with the idea of Wonderland. She noticed after some time that her daughter was beginning to act the same way her own mother had; thinking that she knew everything that was best for her daughter.

Soon the granddaughter noticed that her mother was trying to control her life and she made an effort to stop that from happening. Seeing her granddaughter returning slowly to her old self, she made a point to see her everyday. Telling her about wonderland and helping her return to her dreams. Seeing that her granddaughter was once again the dreamer she had always been she noticed her daughter become much more controlling as if she were afraid she would lose her daughter. And that may have been the truth.

The granddaughter was now at the point in her life where she was to be married, yet with all her dreaming and running about in gardens she had yet to find a suitable boy. It is on the eve of her granddaughter's twenty-first birthday that she sits in a carriage with her daughter and granddaughter on there way to her home where her granddaughter's surprise engagement party is to be held by orders of her daughter. Only she knows that something is going to change wither her granddaughter will find Wonderland the same way she had, or if Wonderland will find her.


	2. The Party

_**Chapter One: The Party**_

A green trim dark oak carriage rode slowly over the dirt road leading up to a large pale white house with dark green shutters and a garden maze as far as the eye could see leading up into a forest at the far end of the estate. Trees lined the path leading up to the glorious house with just enough space in-between for someone to run in zigzags through them. The air was cool with autumn and the trees had all changed colors. Crisp shades of red, orange, and yellow filled the air while the wind whisked leaves to and fro. Cool air made the midday sun seem as if it were tucked away in someone's pocket feeling shy and timid.

"I don't understand why you always disobey me as you do, Anna? Is it truly that much of a hindrance that you refuse to wear your corset?" A female voice spoke sharply. The voice in question belonged to Violette Sheperdly. Violette was a woman who had grown up in a way that some would say she never left a speck unchecked.

Upon becoming an age where she could make her own decision she had been every mother's dream. A well-behaved, well-mannered, well dressed, perfect young lady. Many young men wished to court with her yet her late husband had been the suitable match from his background to his looks. She knew he would take care of her and their child so she had chosen him for those reason. She was the kind of person that thought love to be a bother.

Her hair was a dark blonde shade that was always placed in a tight bun on top of her head. Her face was lovely and well defined. Her skin was the color of milk with it being as soft as silk. The dress she wore was an elegant pale lavender shade that fell to her shoes. Whenever she smiled it was whispered that an angle had kissed her at birth. She was a lovely woman with a regal being that granted anyone in her presence a feeling of joy, well all but her daughter.

"I find corsets to be a bother in the morning when I am forced to retreat from my dreams." Anna replied back in a dull tone. Anna was everything her mother wished for in other peoples children, not her own. Being an only child Anna had been given anything she wanted, although she hardly asked for anything at all. Anna was a child that could sit in a room by herself and find ways to entertain her mind. She would play pretend and venture off into the gardens racing white rabbits and cats that smiled.

When of the age where she could make her own decisions, unlike her mother she would do the most unusual things in her spare time. Giving in to her love of art and writing she spent a great deal of time painting or reading. She was very bright but always had her head in the clouds. When her father died her grandmother was the one to return her to this wonderful girl who let anyone around her feel as if they were in a dream.

Anna had hair the color of warm honey with a hint of caramel that waved down her face and to a midsection of her back. She always wore her hair down clamming that pinning it up gave her headaches. Her skin color was something she had always called the color of candle wax. Her skin was soft like her mothers as well as her lovely face, only it resembled a combination of her mother and her grandmother, so she looked all her own. Her dress was an ivy green color that fell to the top of her brown leather boots, just enough to hide her stripped green and black stockings.

Anna's beauty, unlike her mother's where people spoke of an angel, Anna was said to be blessed by a faerie or a good witch. She seemed to enchant people whenever she was around making them feel warm and happy as if in a good dream. Many believed this since she herself seemed to live in her dreams.

"Let's not fight both of you; we are, after all, heading for a party." An elder woman's voice spoke gently yet with a firm tone. The woman who spoke was Alice. She was just as beautiful old as she was young. Her blonde curls had long since turned white yet her skin hardly saw a wrinkle. She wore a blue dress that fell to the floor in respect of her age. Yet despite that she was still the same Alice who had traveled through Wonderland and traveled through life as well.

"You still have yet to tell me what sort of party this is Granny-Alice." Anna protested to both older women.

"You will just have to wait until we get their Anna." Violette warned her daughter.

"I still don't see why I have to go. It's not as if anyone will notice I'm missing." Anna muttered turning her head to look out the carriage window.

"Believe it or not Anna, everyone would notice if you were not there." Alice said placing a hand onto Anna's. Anna huffed watching while the large house came closer and closer with each passing second. When the carriage reached the house Anna felt a sense of doom fall upon her. Why was she so unwilling to get out of the carriage? She loved her grandmother's house. It was filled with wonderful books and the best rooms to explore, not to mention the garden.

Alice was the first out of the carriage with the help of one of her workers. The man began to lead her toward the side of her home then disappeared behind the wall heading for the back of the house. Violette followed after her mother swiftly yet elegantly as always, also accompanied by a worker. The man that held out his hand for Anna to take was a butler that had worked for Alice as long as Anna could remember. Holding up her hand to say she would get out just fine on her own, she held back a moment. The feeling of dread still was in that pit of her stomach and seemed to take root there. Shaking her head she retreated from the carriage and followed after her own mother, only saying that she could walk on her own.

When Anna turned to come to the back of the house she froze. People were spotted everywhere in the courtyard, which now seemed to be a place where everyone could dance. Anna quickly scanned the area for her grandmother wishing to seek comfort in this large crowd but instead she was pulled further into the swarm by her own mother.

"Now listen Anna, you need to mingle a bit while I go and speak to some people about certain affairs that need to be put in order. Can I trust you to at least do that right?" Her mother rushed releasing her arm leaving Anna to stand in the middle of the crowed looking lost and utterly alone.

Anna, not wanting to make a fool of herself, quickly made her way to the back of the dancing area finding herself looking at a few tables with umbrella's to hide those who sat there from the bashful sun, if it ever wanted to come out. Anna once again scanned the area for her grandmother, praying she would find her so she could spend the remainder of this ridicules party with someone she could talk to.

Anna did eventually find Alice only to see a man about her age, if not a year or two older, sitting with her chatting. She got a good look at the man and noticed he wore a simple pair of black pants with a dark green shirt and a black jacket. His hair was straight and she noticed it was a red shade that fell into his face just so. The only odd thing about him was the hat that remained on his head. Anna didn't recall ever seeing this person before and she found herself being very curious of whom he was. Just as she was about to make her way over an arm locked with hers and began to lead her to the dance floor.

"Hello Anna, I'm so glad to see that you could make it. This little get together would be pointless without you." A male voice spoke to her. Anna cringed knowing whom this voice belonged to. Richard Henderson the third was his name and being an obnoxious pig was what he was best at. He was a very dashing young man that all the ladies wish to be courted with. Richard was a boy who was born with a silver spoon. Everything he wanted he got, and he seemed to ask for everything. Anna had always thought he was a repulsive brut who never seemed to have a meaningful thought in his head.

"Hello Richard, it is a . . . treat to see you, but I am afraid I must go and speak to my grandmother." Anna quickly said twirling out of his grip and rushing over to the table where Alice and the young man were sitting at.

Alice caught sight of her granddaughter before the gentleman did. Waving, Alice smiled speaking softly to the man so Anna wouldn't hear. When Anna reached them Alice held out her hands for Anna to take. Anna took her grandmother's hands glancing at the man next to her.

"Anna dear, this is Tarrant Hightopp; he's a friend of mine." Alice said smiling warmly to the man. Anna thought it odd that she would look that way at someone. If Anna recalled correctly that was the look she had seen couples give each other when they thought nobody was watching. It was a look of love.

"If very nice to meet you Mr. Um… Hightopp." Anna spoke softly taking his hand while she dipped her head softly. "What an unusual name Hightopp, just as much as that wonderful hat you are wearing." Anna continued building up her courage enough to begin to start a conversation. She would ask her grandmother questions later.

"OH! Do you like it? I am rather fond of this hat." He spoke in a chipper voice but something was odd about it. Anna also noticed that his eyes were a shimmering color of blue-green. Curiouser and curiouser, as her grandmother so often said.

"As I recall, someone else is also very fond of that hat, Tarrant." Alice teased him sweetly. Tarrant seemed to get an odd look on his face then chuckled to himself.

"Chess still asks for it the." The man then began to change his demeanor as he rambled on in a heavy Irish or Scottish accent in a language Anna had never heard before. Alice on the other hand placed her thin hand over her friends and smiled at him.

"Hatter." She said calmly while he paused a moment.

"I'm fine." He squeaked out causing Anna to glance between the two of them. "Alice, there are things back home that have changed. We all miss you dearly, and you would . . ." The man trailed off remembering that Anna was still there.

"Anna!" It was her mother's voice this time. "What are you doing? I told you to mingle not fritter your time away speaking to your grandmother. Richard is by the fountain waiting for you! Go!" Violette snapped at her daughter dragging poor Anna away from the one person whom understood her.

Anna sighed noticing Alice nod while Tarrant Hightopp smiled widely picking her up and spinning her around. Once he placed her down she glanced over to Anna, as did Tarrant while she said something to him. He nodded and Anna thought it looked as if the two were conspiring together. Anna couldn't help but find that her grandmother looked so much younger with this man, but who was he really?

Anna was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized her mother had stopped pulling her. She glanced around noticing that she was standing next to Richard with everyone at the party in front of them looking on in anticipation. What was going on?

"Anna Sheperdly." Richard started getting down on one knee. Anna froze eyes widening. He was going to as her to marry him? This was an engagement party? THIS WAS HER ENGAGEMENT PARTY! Anna looked around for Alice, hoping that she would stop this stupidity or just say something. But she was nowhere to be seen, along with Tarrant Hightopp. Anna felt rage, betrayal, disgust, confusion, embarrassment, and fear all at once. She hated Richard, and the majority of those who knew her understood that, so why was this even happening. Anna was about to say something when Richard continued. "Will you be my wife?" And he smiled. Oh Anna was so tempted to slap that look right off his face.

There was only silence for a long moment. Everyone seemed to be looking at her as if she were mad for not responding yet. Who else would she marry but a fine lord? Anna knew everyone was expecting a yes, which then made her stubborn nature kick in.

"No I will not marry you Richard. You are a rude, uncouth, horrible excuse for a man I have ever met. So, no I will never marry you!" Anna spoke freely. She freed her hands and ran.

She ran to the maze thinking that it was the best place to lose her followers and get away. Anna was always told she was good at thinking on her feet. She twisted and turned running this way and that to try and throw them off. She ran all the way out of the rose maze and into the forest. She heard shouting behind her, yet she didn't stop. Once she turned back to see if she was being followed she tripped landing hard on her face and hands. Her chest hurt from the wind being knocked out of her so she simply sat up and leaned her back against a tree.

Anna panted trying to catch her breath. She would not cry! Crying didn't solve anything; she learned that when she was young. Anna rubbed her temples and thought. What on earth was she to do now? She couldn't go back, her mother would only force her to say yes and she would live the rest of her life miserable and depressed.

NO! Anna refused to think that way. Who were they to tell her how to live her life? She was Anna Sheperdly the granddaughter to the Alice Kingsley! She had more self-respect then that. Anna felt her hands were slightly bleeding and her face had a cut on it, but other then that she was all right.

Oh where on earth was her grandmother? Why had Alice abandoned her like she had? Or had that Tarrant person snatched her away off to Wonderland. Anna paused for a brief moment. Wonderland! She hadn't even thought about that! What if Alice went back to Wonderland? She had to find her, she was the only one who could make things right again and make sure she didn't have to marry Richard. Anna was brought out of her thoughts when she heard voices.

Standing, Anna slowly made her way to the other side of the tree waiting for the gentlemen in toe to leave and go back to the house. Anna sat in the crook of the tree hearing the voices getting closer and closer. Once she knew the men were gone Anna then began to think back on the stories her grandmother use to tell her about Wonderland, or Underland, she corrected herself remembering the proper name. A laugh brought her out of her thoughts. Although this wasn't just any laugh. It was her grandmother's but it sounded very far away.

Opening her eyes Anna looked around trying to see if Alice was close by. Nothing, Anna saw nothing but trees and underbrush. Letting out an annoyed sigh she hushed herself again when the laughter continued. Anna now found that it came for a rabbit hole that was oddly right next to her. She remembered her grandmother telling her how she entered Underland by a rabbit whole, so from the laughter and the fact that it was a rabbit hole, Anna knew that this was the way to Underland, and to Alice.

Nodding to herself she placed both feet in first and just as she was about to slowly lower herself down into the darkness something came up behind her. Anna turned her head to see a little white rabbit in a waistcoat holding up a watch pointing at it as if he were annoyed. Anna was so surprised she moved a hand to cover her mouth only to completely fall into the rabbit hole screaming out of surprise.


	3. Another Alice?

_**Chapter Two: Another Alice?**_

Anna only felt air rushing past her and her sore throat that was forming from her screaming. Objects were floating all around her while she fell down the long rabbit hole down into Underland. Anna was slammed against the walls of the hole as well as a bookshelf, a piano, and flung off a bed. When Anna thought that this would never end and she would be falling forever it suddenly stopped when she crashed through the ceiling of another room and landed with a large thud on the floor below. Or at least that's what she thought. Anna groaned sitting up slowly. She noticed her hair was straight up causing her to curse under her breath when she felt herself falling again, only this time she landed with an even larger thud now on the ground.

Anna knew that a bruise was bound to show up on her face or her shoulders from all this falling. And to think her grandmother had done this three times now. Grunting Anna sat up again looking around her. She was in a small room with multiple doors. Paying the normal sized ones no mind she looked at the table in the center of the room, and sure enough there was the key and bottle that said the famous Drink Me.

Standing Anna smoothed out her dress then walked over to the table. She picked up the key then she glanced down at her feet when she felt it tap something. Oh yes, the cake that said Eat Me. Anna picked that up placing it in her hand along with the key. Then she opened the bottle downing the contents. She coughed a bit at the odd taste then felt her body begin to change. The floor was rapidly getting closer as her dress began to incase her.

Anna dug her way out of the fabric of her now oversized dress. She glanced down at herself to see she was wearing something that looked like a dress only it had and odd way of fitting her. It looked as if she had simply put green rags together and tied it around her neck. Shaking her head to clear her mind she hurried over to the tiny door unlocking it and walking out into the vast world of Underland.

Colors were everywhere with flowers and plants. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and everything just felt happy here. Anna smiled to herself; she could get use to a place like this. Anna knew that she should save the cake for a different time so she put in into her pocket for now. She thought back to Alice's stories and wondered where on earth she would go first, and then something hit her. Oh how could she have been so stupid! She knew that hat was odd yet seemed familiar. Tarrant Hightopp was the Mad Hatter! Alice must be at the tea party.

"How do I get there?" Anna quietly asked herself walking away from the door she had just entered from. Walking down the path she heard rustling in the bushes next to her. Keeping her cool Anna glanced around continuing to walk. No point in letting her follower know she was on to them. Anna was about to take a turn onto a different path when out of the blades of grass two round boys walked out. Anna searched her mind and then smiled to the twins. They had to be TweedleDee and TweedleDum.

"Alice why you tiny again?" One of the twins asked. The other smacked him in the head then pointed to her.

"That ain't Alice, Alice be at the party." He said shoving his brother.

"Then who be this if it ain't Alice?" The other asked while standing up shoving the other.

"Well she ain't Alice, so I don't know." The second said and before Anna knew what had happened they were fighting each other.

"Will you both stop this infernal fighting and please tell me who you are?" Anna asked rubbing the bridge of her nose. The twins looked at her while one of them stepped forward a bit.

"He's TweedleDee and I'm TweedleDum." The one on the left said.

"No he's TweedleDee and I'm TweedleDum." TweedleDum corrected. Both of them smiled at Anna then grabbed her hands. "So who are you if you ain't Alice, you look like Alice, but you can't be Alice."

"My name is Anna, and I'm Alice's granddaughter." Anna spoke kindly making sure not to frighten the two.

"So you know Alice?" TweedleDee asked. Anna nodded trying to focus on where they were taking her.

"Where are you two running off to with her?" A voice said from behind the three of them. Anna turned her head to see the White Rabbit again. The twins stopped walking and turned to the rabbit.

"We was taking her to see Alice." TweedleDum spoke pointing in a direction while TweedleDee pointed to another.

"Nevermind that, she has to do this on her own. My name is Nivens McTwisp. Now both of you come with me, and Anna." McTwisp paused so he knew that he had her attention. "The people of Underland welcome you, but can only help you so much; you must find Alice on your own." With that he and the twins ran off leaving Anna standing in the middle of some mushrooms thinking that she had just gone through one of the oddest experiences of her life.

Frowning at the fact that she now had no idea where she was and that she was alone Anna pondered for a moment what her best move would be. If this were a dream Anna would simply wake up, but she was a bit more clever then her grandmother had been. She stood there for a few more minutes until she thought the best thing to do was to continue moving she would have to run into another creature sooner or later.

Apparently it rained in Underland. Anna made a mental note that her grandmother had never mentioned it raining. Anna was huddled under a large mushroom making it like a huge umbrella protecting her from the large raindrops. She noticed a puddle was beginning to form a few feet away from the mushroom she was under. If it reached her, she was going to get sick from being drenched.

"Out of everything it had to rain!" Anna shouted at no person in particular, the silence was just bothering her. Thinking of nothing better to do Anna began to softly sing to herself trying to pass the time.

After what seemed like an hour Anna's eyes began to grow heavy and her own voice was beginning to lull her to sleep. She tried to stay awake knowing that this was a horrible spot to close her eyes. Fight as she may Anna felt sleep beginning to overpower her. Her eyelids closed and her voice faded off and she slipped into a world of her own imagination.

Chess sat on top of the mushroom, the rain not really bothering him. His smile was wide but his eyes were closed. He had heard the faint tiny voice when he was passing by and thought he would stop and investigate. For once his skill of disappearing came in hand when he looked down and noticed a tiny girl under the mushroom. Chess found himself confused for a moment then remembered what Alice had said when she returned at the White Queens Castle.

Everyone was waiting for her return. It had been ages since her last visit and everyone missed her, especially the Hatter. Chess was sitting next to Absolem who simply looked bored. True he would be happy to see Alice, but being him he knew there was a bit more to this return then usual.

"Why the long face Absolem. Alice will be here any minute with the Hatter and then everything will go back to the way it should be." Chessur purred out in a mocking tone.

"I doubt everything will go back to as it should be." Absolem said taking a drag from his hookah letting out a stream of smoke. Chess was about to say something else when the doors opened and everyone cheered seeing Alice standing there with Tarrant. Mirana stood to say something when Alice began to talk.

"I am sorry I have not visited in so long. I have lived a long life in the otherworld and I felt it was time to truly come home, only I have not come alone. My granddaughter is coming close behind me. She knows the stories I have told her of Underland, but she is simply looking for me. I feel that once she sees Underland she will choose a different path then I had. Time will only tell. I ask that you do not lead her to me, but help her the same way you had helped me. I will be waiting here for her, and I believe by the time that she arrives I will get the answer I seek from her. Will you all help me?" Alice asked. Everyone was silent for a few moments then everyone erupted in plans of how to help this new girl who was related to Alice.

"Seems you were right Absolem, as you always are." Chess spoke to his friend seeing that Absolem had fluttered over to Alice to welcome her home then return to his own home to see how this would turn out. Chess watched as everyone welcomed Alice then went off to get ready for the girl.

"Alice, I am very happy you're back, but I feel that you are keeping a secret about this child of yours." Mirana spoke in her angelic tone smiling to Alice.

"You will all see in time, now I must speak with you privately." Alice said but before she and the queen left she kissed Tarrant on the cheek before he left to attend his tea party while Alice and Mirana walked to her room.

Chess was brought back to the present when the girl stopped singing. He looked down at her once more to find she had fallen asleep. His smile grew knowing that something interesting was indeed going to happen. Chessur then vaporated to his friend's mushroom where he found him simply puffing smoke in random shapes.

"She seems to be as stupid as Alice was when she first came here." Absolem said after a few moments.

"Don't be so cross Absolem, she had a long day. You never know she may surprise you." Chess said hovering above his friend.

"I am rarely surprised of anything." Absolem stated in a dull tone.

"Just admit you are as interested in finding out about her as the rest of us." Chess teased, but before Absolem could respond he disappeared into the air a chuckle fading after him.

"Bloody cat." The elder butterfly muttered taking another long drag.


	4. Clever as they come

_**Chapter Three: Clever as they come**_

Anna felt a cool breeze jump across her bare arms causing her to shiver. She wanted to pull a blanket over her and return once again to the inner sanctum of her mind to return to her lovely dream. Sadly, she knew that the more time she spent in her dreams the more time she would waste finding Alice. How on earth had her grandmother get so far ahead of her when she was only a few minutes behind the pair?

A thought then came to Anna. What if Underland had somehow returned Alice to a younger age, perhaps the age of her last visit? Then maybe that would explain how the elder woman could now move so quickly. Anna frowned pinching the bridge of her nose. Oh how was she going to find her wonderful grandmother?

Releasing her nose Anna felt it was time for her to move on. The rain had stopped and most of the puddles had somehow disappeared even though the sun had just come up. Anna stood still for a moment debating on which way to go, sighing she let her feet do the talking.

After walking over several rocks and mushrooms Anna soon found herself in an area that seemed to be filled with brightly colored mushrooms. She was beginning to find herself getting lost in the colors when she stumbled into a scent that made her cough. Anna had walked into a thin line of smoke.

"What on . . ." Anna paused when she glanced around seeing a blue butterfly not far away sitting on a large mushroom smoking a hookah.

"And who are you?" A deep voice asked her. Anna froze for a moment. She thought the one that asked that was a caterpillar, he must have changed forms from the time Anna heard the story. Even though Anna knew whom he was she still didn't know his name, so she was going to ask him. "Was my question that difficult for you to fathom? If so you are clearly hopeless." His voice came again and Anna couldn't help but like his voice. Her stubborn nature however kicked in when she was insulted, so complements would have to wait.

"It is only polite for someone to state their own name before asking others." Anna spoke firmly gaining a raised eyebrow and an amused look from to creature.

"Hmmm, maybe you aren't a stupid girl. I am Absolem. Now who are you?" His question came again but in a less harsh tone. He seemed to have the kind of personality that you had to respect him, but you had to gain his respect. Anna smiled finding Absolem to be the most interesting creature she had encountered so far.

"My name is Anna, and it's a pleasure to meet you Absolem." Anna replied walking a bit closer. When she got a good look at him she noticed he had a silver monocle and he almost seemed to be smirking at her. "You are far more wise then you let on through your crude behavior." Anna stated plainly causing a momentary look of shock to cross his face.

"You are turning out to be a clever girl, although it won't last long given your relation." Absolem said. He had to admit he was coaxing her to say something obvious or stupid just so he was not proven wrong.

Anna smirked to herself. She remembered what her grandmother had told her about him. He tended to always refer to her as 'stupid girl.' Well Anna was going to be different. She knew he wanted her to act surprised that he knew Alice or ask how he knew her. Also, Anna figured that she couldn't ask him anything about where Alice was because he would simply tell her to think of the obvious, which she had, then Anna got her idea.

"Are you going to ask me something, or just waste my time?" Absolem puffed smoke her way when she didn't answer. To his surprise she didn't cough as ridicules as Alice always had. Instead, she cleared her throat and simply waved the smoke away. Absolem's eyes widened slightly. That was the second time he had been surprised about her. So much for hardly being surprised. Although, Absolem knew that Anna was different, he didn't know how, but she was.

"Well I could ask you how you know my grandmother, but I already know that answer. I could also ask you where she is, but I know you won't tell me. So, I'm just simply going to ask where the Mad Hatter's tea party is. If I go there I'm bound to get a clue out of them before you." Anna smirked in triumph. Absolem again, for the third time today, in the past ten minutes, was surprised at this girl. But, he wasn't angry, he was almost happy for her. Very few people had ever been able to understand how he worked without spending an obnoxious amount of time around him. Oh yes this girl was very different.

"Clever girl. I find you more interesting then Alice, stupid girl that she is, I will tell you where the Mad Hatter is if you agree to come and visit again before you leave Underland." Absolem was only half-aware of what he had just gotten himself into. What was wrong with him? Anna did indeed peek his interest, but now he found himself making her come back.

"Alright, I had fun talking with you, so I feel I get the better half of this trade. I'll come and visit again, but because I want to, not because I have to." Anna spoke truthfully. There was just something about Absolem that drew Anna to him. She couldn't figure out why, but she wanted to see him again.

Absolem gave her the instructions he felt she needed to get to the Hatter's safely, even though he knew she would run into Chess on the way there who would lead her right to the party. Anna smiled at her new friend and before she left and was completely out of his sight, she turned, smiled and waved to him saying she would be back soon.

Anna walked along the path that Absolem had told her and sure enough she came to a dark looking woods. Anna halted in her tracks pausing a moment to think everything through. How was she going to get clues out of the three maddest people in Underland? Anna continued to walk, devising up a plan while she went.

"Something troubling you my dear?" A voice purred out from around her. Anna gasped a bit then noticed a cat appear beside her, floating in midair.

"You must be Chessur?" Anna asked him politely causing his smile to grow larger, if possible.

"Correct, now did Absolem tell you that or are you as clever as I think you are?" Chess asked her spinning upside-down then folding his front paws under his chin.

"I figure there can be only one disappearing cat in all of Underland, so I took a shot." Anna smiled at him and began to walk again.

"I take it you and Absolem got along well? And if I may what is your name my dear girl?" His questions came out in little purrs making Anna want to scratch his head.

"I am going to see him again before this journey if over, and my name is Anna." She said clearly to the cat who was floating along side her as she walked.

"Well, any friend of Absolem's is a friend of mine. I'll escort you to the Hare and the Hatter." Chess said smoothly swimming through the air ahead of her to show her the rest of the way. Anna took one last look behind her and smiled, for some reason wishing that she could see the blue butterfly again sooner.


	5. TeaTime all Day Long

**I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story and who have reviewed it ^^ Sorry that it takes me so long to update it T.T It's just I normally try not to unless I watch the movie before hand. Anyway I've felt bad for leaving you all hanging for a few months so I updated this chapter to get things moving. I'm sorry for it's shortness but it's mainly a filler chapter to get the ball rolling so to speak.**

**Once again thank you all so much and here is chapter four ^^**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter Four: TeaTime all day long**

The Cheshire Cat floated through the air glancing back every few minutes to make sure Anna was still following him. They were getting close to the windmill and the Mad Hatters tea party. Chess wondered what Tarrant would reveal to Anna when she began to ask questions. Chessur moved a few more feet then entered the clearing of the windmill and the tea party. Floating over to the table he placed himself at the base glancing at the others quickly then back to Anna who was now coming over the small incline, his huge smile on his face.

Anna followed after Chessur making sure to keep an eye on him so she wouldn't get lost. Anna soon found herself moving over an incline and looking down upon a windmill like home and a little ways away a long table set with many different plates and treats, teapots, and cups. There were three others sitting at the table along with Chessur. One was a small mouse, another was a hare, and finally at the head of the table sat Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter. This had to be the tea party. Anna moved slowly down to the four at the table feeling slightly weary of the dead silence. Anna placed herself two seats from Chessur and one from who she assumed was the March Hare.

"It's lovely to see you again Mr. Hightopp. I do hope you took care of my grandmother when you whisked her away to this wonderful place." Anna said glancing to the Mad Hatter at the head of the table. He gave an odd sort of laugh the smiled to her, his eyes shinning slightly brighter.

"Fair Alice shall never be placed in harm while I am around. I am glad that you remember me Anna." Tarrant said making Anna smile.

"Yes, it is hard to forget someone with your features. However, as much as I enjoy small talk at tea I have something to ask of you." Anna said watching his smile widen as he tipped his hat. Anna was surprised however when the March Hare seemed to be brought out of a trance of some sort and started shouting about tea.

"Ohc' you're late for tea!" The March Hare said making Anna giggle slightly beside herself.

"I apologies, for I was not given a proper invitation." Anna said not catching the glint spark in Chessur's eye. Clearly he would need to pay his friend another visit soon. "Now, back to my previous statement. Mr. Hightopp, I would like to know where my grandmother is, but from previous experiences I am to assume you can not just simply tell me, but would you give me a clue as to where I could find my grandmother?" Anna said watching the Hatter seem to fade off for a moment.

"Down with the Bloody Big Head." He proclaimed loudly making Anna jump slightly at his sudden outburst.

"The Bloody Big Head? I was told that the Red Queen was banished from Underland." Anna said watching Tarrant closely to see what he would do. Tarrant stood and walked over to a separate path that lead back to the woods.

"Alice was taken to the Red Queen was she not?" Tarrant asked turning back to Anna with an odd sort of look on his face. Anna began to wonder a moment if he was talking about the present, or what happened the last time Alice was here. Anna went with him talking about the last time Alice was here.

"Yes, from her story once you began to lead her through the woods the Red Queens cards chased after you causing you to be captured and for my Grandmother to travel to Crims to save you." Anna said watching Tarrant walk back to his seat and pour himself some more tea. Anna glanced at the table a few more minutes then stood. She glanced to Chessur seeing him smiling slightly. "I suppose the only way forward is the way back. I will go to the Red Queens Castle and see what clues I can find there as to where my grandmother is hiding." Anna sighed out glancing back at the three others.

"Hold on! You don't even know where it is." Mallymkun said making Anna smile.

"That is why Tarrant Hightopp is coming with me." Anna said folding her arms over her chest. Tarrant looked up and gave his off laugh again then stood and hurried over to her. He took off his hat and gave a bow making Anna giggle.

"I can see what my grandmother favors you." Anna said watching as the Hatter blushed deeply. Anna smiled once more then glanced to the others. "You all are welcome to come along if you like." Anna said watching as Mallymkun hurried over to Tarrant who placed her on his hat.

"If you're anything like Alice I'm keeping my eyes on you." Mallymkun said making Anna smile to the dormouse. Anna then glanced to Thackery who gave a funny twitch and then ran off into the windmill home slamming the door. A few seconds later the sound of breaking china was heard. Anna finally glanced back to Chessur to see his smile on his face yet he was rising into the air.

"I would love to accompany you but I'm afraid I have a visit with someone that cannot wait. Until we meet again my dear." Chess purred out making Anna smile to him and curtsy slightly.

"Thank you for your help Chessur." Anna thanked him seeing him vanish before her eyes. "Well shall we be off?" Anna asked as Tarrant nodded but glanced back to the windmill. Anna looked as well seeing the front door slam open once again only to have Thackery hurrying back to the with a bottle in his paw.

"Ya need this if ya want ta see Alice." Thackery said shoving the bottle into Anna's hand the hurried off in some direction in the woods.

"Should we go after him?" Anna asked glancing to Tarrant who shook his head.

"He's heading to where he needs to be." Hatter said making Anna nod but not really knowing what he was talking about, but figuring she would find out about it later. "Now then, off we trot to the Red Queens castle." Tarrant said making Anna nod her head once more as the group moved down the path with Hatter leading the way.

Chess moved out of the woods and back to the mushroom patch to have another chat with the elder butterfly. It's true that he was only there a few hours earlier, yet he needed to see Absolem's reaction of Anna for himself. Chess made himself invisible and moved to the patch of mushrooms that the Absolem normally sat upon. Although, when Chess looked down he noticed the lack of Hookah smoke and the empty mushroom, although the smell of flavored tobacco was in the air.

"What is it that you want you insufferable cat?" Chess heard Absolem's voice from above and glanced up seeing the butterfly currently on the branch of a tree looking out past the forest in a particular direction that made Chessur's smile widen.

"I see I was correct in the fact that she may just surprise you." Chess said watching Absolem shoot him a deadly look.

"If you have simply come here to pester me the leave." Absolem shot at the cat with a stern tone. Clearly he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"Now now don't be that way. I've simply come to tell you that Anna is now with Tarrant heading for the Red Queens castle." Chess said moving up into the branches next to his friend. Absolem let out a strand of smoke exhaling deeply before inhaling once again from his mouthpiece.

"He had better not let anything happen to her." Absolem breathed out making his smoke swim through the air.

"That reminds me, Anna gave me the news of how she has to come see you again before she leaves Underland." Chessur purred out making Absolem glare to him.

"Do not let that twisted mind of yours wonder. I simply did so to have another conversation with her. I do not find people of interest or intelligence very often." Absolem stated in a firm tone making Chess chuckle.

"As you wish Absolem, but I have a hunch that Alice has more in store for Anna then any of us think, and perhaps not just Anna." Chess said watching Absolem freeze mid inhale. Chess smiled widely the vanished from sight and began to move to Marmoreal to see if he could get more information out of Alice.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**So Yeah there is the update ^^ I hope to get chapter five up a heck of a lot faster then this one. Once my Latin project is done and finals start I will update a heck of a lot of stuff so keep watching because who knows I may even update again tonight lolz**

**Please Review and tell me what you think**

**Reviews make me update faster . . . I'm not kidding I wrote three chapters to a story in like a day because people Reviewd it ^^**

**I like to know people actually read my stories ^^**

**Thank you once again ^^**


	6. The Red Castle

**SORRY! Again I got sidetracked (as anyone can see with my other stories as well) and I haven't posted anything in a bit (unless I got yelled at by a reader then I update cuz I don't want people mad a me) Anyway I'm leaving this story open on my computer so it makes me update it because in all honesty it's not that long of a story and there's only a few more chapters left to go.**

**But here is Chapter Five ^^**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**_Chapter Five: The Red Castle_**

Anna walked next to Tarrant letting him lead the way down the path. Anna wondered why her grandmother was making her wander around wonderland instead of showing Anna where she was and helping her get out of marrying Richard. Anna shivered to herself slightly thinking about what would occur if she didn't find her grandmother and she had to return and marry Richard. She would be forced to stop dreaming, to stop having fun; she would have to stop being herself. Anna glared at the ground with a determined look. She would never let that happen and she was going to find her grandmother.

"Something the matter?" Mallymkun said bringing Anna back out of her thoughts. She glanced up to see both Tarrant and Mally looking at her with slight concern. Anna sighed and looked a head of her watching where they were walking.

"I need to find my grandmother as soon as possible. There is something going on back at home that I need her help with. I can't do it on my own." Anna said folding her arms around herself.

"Why not? What's stopping you from doing what you please?" Mally said making Anna chuckle.

"Mallymkun, it is not as simple as doing what I want. I am to be married should I return home without her. Even if I were to say no my mother would continue to search for suitors for me, the next being worse then the original." Anna said glancing down again.

"Do you love him?" Tarrant asked making Anna laugh dryly.

"No, he's a horrid man who only wishes to wed me for my family title and for me to have his children so he will have an heir. If it were up to me on who I would marry it would be the man I love." Anna said looking up and out to the distance.

"Why don't you just say no and tell your mother that you want to marry who you want to marry?" Tarrant said making Anna stop in tracks.

"It's not that simple." Anna stated making Tarrant turn to look back at her.

"Why not?" His question was simple but it was one that Anna did not have an answer to. Why wasn't it as simple as saying to her mother that she wanted to marry who she wanted? Anna scoffed to herself knowing fully well that she didn't have the courage to tell her mother no, to see that look of disappointment form on her mothers face one more time.

"Mother has been through a lot in her life. After the loss of my father it just seemed that mother always wanted the best for me and always meant well. If I ever did anything that I truly wanted, it was always against her wishes. She would constantly give me that look. That look of sheer disappointment that meant that she was upset with me and embarrassed of me if we were out in public. Mother is very picky." Anna finished hearing Tarrant's odd sort of chuckle again at her last statement.

"We best keep going if we want to make it to the Red Queens castle before nightfall." Hatter said making Anna nod and continue to walk. The pathway was long and soon Anna noticed that they came to a sort of clearing, only there were buildings that were completely burnt down and the area just had a feeling of great sadness around it.

"Hatter." Anna said watching him glance around slowly. "Are you all right?" Anna asked him moving closer reaching up to place her hand on his. He spun around on her and Anna noticed that his eyes were orange not green. He then started to scream at her in that strange Scottish type accent with words that Anna had never heard before. Anna walked backwards away from the fuming madman only tripping over a piece of wood and falling onto the ground.

"HATTER!" Mallymkun shouted jumping down in front of Anna. Tarrant froze for a moment then his eyes turned back to their oddly bright green shade.

"I'm fine." He squeaked out the cleared his throat and blinked a few times. He glanced down to Anna and held out his hand. "Sorry." He muttered pulling her up.

"It's all right; this was your home wasn't it? Granny-Alice told me about what happened. I'm sorry for your loss." Anna said watching a sad sort of smile come to the Hatters face.

"Thank you." He said then turned and continued on with Anna right behind him. The group continued to walk as Anna noticed that the forest died away and a sort of desert like area began to appear.

The path was then turning into dry rock the color of pale copper and trees, if there were any, were dead. Anna began to hear the wind howl as it passed through the openings in the large rocks. Anna's feet began to become tired but she continued on without complaining wanting to find Alice quickly and hopefully be able to come and visit everyone under better circumstances.

The group continued to walk on seeing as they were coming to the path that led to the Red Queen's castle. Anna continued to look around looking up to see a large brick wall that stood over 20ft. high. The wall was covered in ivy and looked as if it had been dead for many many years but upon her previous knowledge she knew they had only been over three decades. Anna walked closer to the wall and glanced around seeing that suddenly the Hatter and Dormouse were no longer there. She sighed heavily as she wondered how on earth she was going to get across.

Anna glanced around seeing a small bottle placed by rock a few feet away. She quickly walked over to it picking it up and looking at it seeing that it was some sort of potion that she knew would make a grow smaller. She quickly placed that potion with the one that Thackery had given her. She moved back over to the mote and decided that the only way across the water was to jump over the many heads that still remained in the mote surrounding the castle. Quickly jumping from one to the other Anna made her way across the mote and over to the other side of the water.

Once on the other side she noticed that there was a small hole in the wall that was just the right size for her to fit through, so she decided to go in. Upon exiting the hole she noticed that she was now in a lavish garden surrounded by huge shrubs and bush's with many roses some white some red.

Anna moved around the garden taking in all the detail that was put into it thinking about just how lovely it would have been if the red queen had still lived there. Anna quickly found a set of stairs that she knew would lead her into the castle and hopefully find a clue of why Alice was making her run on this wild goose chase.

Anna found herself walking down many long hallways and found herself in a room with a multitude of fabrics and sewing instruments. This must have been where Hatter was kept when he was making the hats for the Red Queen when Alice was here trying to rescue him.

Anna glanced around and noticed there was a square of cake on the desk that said eat me. Remembering that the cake would make her bigger she quickly moved over to it and took a tiny bite. It was sweet and she could begin to feel herself growing. She silently prayed that she would not end up at tell as her grandmother had when she had eaten the cake in the garden.

Anna opened her eyes to see that she was her normal size and gave a sigh. Although, she also noticed that the dress she had worn was now far too small for her, so she needed to find something quickly to ware so she wouldn't be embarrassed if anyone where still in the castle.

Anna moved over to a wardrobe that was still in the room finding that all the dresses that were within it were lovely, but all red. Anna continued to dig through the dresses and happened to stumble upon an ivy green shade that she liked. The bodice was lined with a leaf design and the skirt went a little past her knees. The lace on the dress was black and would match her stripped stockings nicely. The sleeves went down to her elbows then fluttered out in green and black pin stripped fabric. It was lovely, and Anna was merely just borrowing it. She would return it if anyone asked her too.

Quickly changing Anna then left the room and headed out further into the castle. She had yet to come across anyone and began to wonder if anyone was here, but something had to be here otherwise the Tarrant and Mally would not have brought her here. Anna thought back to the stories and remembered that her grandmother had gone to the throne room, so she decided it would be best if she headed there.

Chessur entered the main throne room of Marmoreal looking to find some answers from Alice, only finding that there were others there as well. Alice stood there with her blonde hair pulled back in a clip but still down wearing a dark blue dress with white lace. She looked lovely and regal and Tarrant Hightopp stood next to her chatting happily.

Chessur knew that the Hatter was happy to have Alice home, instead of Hatter always going to the Upperland to go and find Alice to spend time with her. Everyone had thought that when she was with his child that she would finally see that she belonged here, at home. But, she had insisted upon staying there saying she still had things to do.

Tarrant had been broken upon hearing this news but respected Alice's wishes, but Tarrant never visited Alice like he use too. The child did not know that he was its father, as Alice had merely said that their father had traveled away and had not returned yet.

The magic of Underland had returned Alice to the age she would have been had she stayed with them when she had returned her last time during the war. So, she had agreed to stay saying that her child was all grown up and could take care of herself and that her granddaughter had to make her own choice, Chess had never seen the Hatter so happy.

"Alice." Chessur purred out gaining the lovers attention. Tarrant put an arm around her pulling her closer making Chess chuckle slightly. "I have come to ask you a few questions concerning young Anna." He said seeing Alice nod and smile.

"What questions would those be Chessur?" She asked seeing his classic large smile as he floated next to her.

"I feel that you have more planned for her then what you originally led on. You plan for her to stay?" Chess asked seeing the soft smile that came upon Alice's face.

"Yes, I admit that when I was pregnant with Violette I had thought about coming back home, but I needed to know that she would be happy here, unfortunately that was not the case. However, when Anna was born I thought that there was a chance that Anna would be as happy as I am here, and for the longest time I was right. That is, until her father died. She was sad and miserable and through dreams away but when her mother tired to take control of her she slowly turned back into the Anna that she was, the one she is today." Alice said smiling brightly.

"She reminds me of you, although she has a different muchness about her." Tarrant said thinking about it.

"She does not want to see the disappointed look on her mothers face, but hopefully through her traveling through wonderland and learning that she can do as she pleases, she'll know that it won't matter." Alice said as Chess nodded.

"Now, about a certain butterfly." Chess said seeing Alice's face light up.

"What was Absolem's reaction to her?" Alice asked hearing an amused chuckle come from Chess.

"He's made her come to see him again, before she leaves. If she leaves, but she seems to already have a fondness for him." Chess said watching Alice beam and glance at Tarrant.

"She made it to the Red Queens castle safely, that means that once she's done there she'll head here. Chess, I need you to have her talk to Absolem again before she reaches Marmoreal." Alice said seeing him nod. If her plan was going to work, Absolem would be the one to move Anna in the right direction.

Anna was utterly lost. She had absolutely no idea what she was looking for in the castle. She had still yet to find the throne room and there was no one around that she could ask for help. Sighing Anna stopped and held the bridge of her nose and thought. She had to have passed it or something along those lines. Perhaps it was in a different part that she had yet to go to?

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" A booming voice echoed off the walls of the castle making Anna jump in surprise and look around. No one was here, so where had that voice come from. Anna moved down another hallway and found herself looking at two large wooden doors. This had to be it. Anna quickly pushed on the doors and found herself looking in on the throne room of the Red Queen.


End file.
